


The Price of Vegetables

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [151]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Picky Eater, Withholding Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: "I'm not eating that," Saruhiko said flatly.





	The Price of Vegetables

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually I'll get tired of writing about Saruhiko the picky eater. This is not that day.

"I'm not eating that," Saruhiko said flatly without bothering to look up from typing.

Yata scowled. "It's just dip!"

Saruhiko shot him an even flatter look. He pushed up his glasses with the most condescending sigh. "I know what's in guacamole."

Avocadoes. _Vegetables._

Fate seemed determined to saddle Yata with a partner that wouldn't know how to take care of himself if someone explicitly taught him how. "Fine," he snapped. "Sleep by yourself tonight."

Saruhiko looked startled, then narrowed his eyes, deciding how much Yata meant it.

Yata stared back.

Saruhiko weighed vegetables against chastity and clicked his tongue. "Fine."


End file.
